A conventional fuel cell vehicle travels while replenishing fuel cell hydrogen in a hydrogen station or the like instead of gasoline, light oil or the like. For such a conventional fuel cell vehicle, the present inventor has developed a high-pressure hydrogen tank capable of manufacturing hydrogen which is installed in a fuel cell vehicle so as to be able to manufacture high-pressure hydrogen within the vehicle and supply it to a fuel cell without the need for a hydrogen station (see, for example, patent literature 1).
Specifically, the high-pressure hydrogen tank capable of manufacturing hydrogen disclosed in patent literature 1 includes a tank main body which can store a high-pressure fluid therewithin, a partition member which partitions the interior of the tank main body into two sections, a water supply means, an electrolysis means and a control means. The tank main body includes a water supply port and a discharge port in one section, and includes an exhaust port in the other section. The partition member includes, in at least one part thereof, a solid polymer electrolyte membrane which is in contact with each of the sections, and includes a blockage means which blocks, when the internal pressure of the other section becomes higher than that of the one section, the discharge port by being operated by a pressure difference thereof. The water supply means is provided so as to be able to supply water from the water supply port to the one section at a predetermined pressure. The electrolysis means is provided such that it includes a positive pole on one of the surfaces of the solid polymer electrolyte membrane which is in contact with the one section, includes a negative pole on the surface which is in contact with the other section and can perform electrolysis by applying a voltage between the positive pole and the negative pole while supplying water to the one section with the water supply means so as to store hydrogen gas in the other section. The control means stops the electrolysis of the electrolysis means and the water supply of the water supply means when the internal pressure of the other section is increased to reach a set pressure that is previously determined.